


No Homo

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Jelix Minecraft AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Minecraft AU that barely got finished for Jelix week.  Enjoy!





	No Homo

As usual, when Felix and Sean were having an adventure, they could be heard from fifty miles away. Sean screeched as he wildly swung around his already battered iron sword, hoping that with enough flailing he might actually hit the enderman that was tormenting him. While Felix would love to help, after the accidental haircut he'd given the other while trying to help him with a zombie problem, they had both agreed that maybe they should hold off on too much co-operation. Speaking of which…

"Hey Sean? How were you actually gonna cut your hair? I swear, if you try and use the frickin’ stonecutter again-”

“I wasn’t actually gonna!” Sean yelped and scrambled back as a black arm swung towards him, barely getting out of the way. “I was joking! You think I’d chop off this majestic Gaelic Gladiator bun? That’s how you lose!”

Felix giggled into his gloved hand. “Is that why you kept getting blown up by creepers?”

Sean turned to give him a deadpan look, right as the enderman teleported between them, and Felix barely managed to leaned back before a sword was sweeping past his head. The enderman vanished in a puff of smoke with a cheer from Sean. His cheering continued for a while. At least until Felix quietly mentioned that it never actually dropped an ender pearl. “Oh, come on! I earned that! You saw! It was a battle for the ages!”

“Sure thing, dude. Come on, let’s just go sleep already.”

Despite the grumbling, they had a rather pleasant journey back home. As a bonus, Sean had tired himself out, and by the time they finally saw the familiar pyramid in the distance, he was leaning against his taller friend and barely mumbling his words, trying to nuzzle Felix with no regard for his huge iron helmet. 

"Come on, you sleepy dork. At least get to bed first."

"Felix is comfy thoughhhhh…" Sean grumbled, trying to hug and walk at the same time. It wasn't working, but that never stopped him. In his mind, Felix meant comfy, and comfy meant good. Always comfy. There was that smell that he was always getting from his friend, earth and metal and sweat and whoa there Sean. 

What. The fuck. Since when was he enjoying Felix’s smell? They shared a bed, built together every day, and Sean had never even noticed it. But the second it actually processed, the thought stuck in his head. It didn't exactly help that he was so close all of a sudden. If he pulled away now it would be obvious. Sean had never been shy about touching (who was going to judge, the zombies?), so suddenly pulling away would be weird. 

“Let’s get you in bed. I know something’s wrong when you go quiet,” Felix joked. "If you keep this up, I might actually sleep tonight."

"Screw you, dude."

"You wish."

They broke out in giggles that lasted the rest of the journey home, and even as Sean wriggled out of his armour, Felix wolf-whistled in a way that had him snorting. "Quit doing that! The dogs are gonna freak out if you keep whistling." He shook his head and tossed the last boot over into the heap on his side of the bed before flopping down. "Goodnight Fe."

"Hey Jack?"

Confused blues turned to Felix as he lay down.

"No homo."


End file.
